When You Say Nothing At All
by AJeff
Summary: Will Seely and Temperance ever admit their feelings to each other? AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 2 REVISED. Contains EXPLICIT SCENES in Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"

FBI Agent Seely Booth watched Dr. Temperance Brennan moved across the room as she examined the bones of their latest case.

"Beautiful." He thought to himself.

She felt his eyes as he watched her every step of the way. Temperance glided gracefully almost cat-like. Seely wondered if her movements would be similar in bed or just the opposite, like an untamed animal.

The forensic anthropologist turned suddenly and caught a glimpse of the FBI agent who's occupied her thoughts for the last several months. Seely sat on the edge of the table, his hands crossed in front and his eyes moved back and forth to her every movement. Temperance was prey to his own appetite.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance stood in the shower as hot water hit against her body. She closed her eyes and reminisced back of the closeness towards her as he gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist when she nearly tripped on a footstool. That memory played continuously in her head as she memorized his touch.

Seely tossed and turned in bed. It came to a point where not only was she in his thoughts throughout the day, but also in his dreams. Something needed to be done and he wasn't about to wait any longer. He needed to talk to her. He didn't know exactly what he'd say to her, but something had to be said. His clock read 12:00 midnight. He reached for his telephone and hit number one on his speed dial. He counted five rings before his favorite anthropologist picked up her phone.

"Hey, Bones, did I get you up?"

"Seely? What is it? Has something happened? It's midnight. Are you alright?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." He answered anxiously.

"What?"

"I...," he hesitated at first. "We need to talk. I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." The only sound on the phone was their breaths. Temperance broke their silence.

"Booth!"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Suddenly, the cowardly agent changed his mind. "Uh, look Bones, sorry I got you up. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Quickly, he hung up. "I just wanted to tell you I love you," he told himself. When did Temperance Brennan find her way into his heart.

Temperance laid in bed and wondered what was the reason for his call. She sighed sadly. She loved working side by side with him and each night when she went home to an empty house, the light inside of her flickered off. When did Seely Booth find his way into her heart.

TBC - Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is a revision of my original Chapter 2. What was I thinking of? It sounded like Bones and Booth were at their death's door. I truly apologize. Hope you like this one better.**

Temperance had never shown any emotions to Angela regarding her feelings for Booth. After that odd telephone call from him, she doesn't remember having slept at all. She dragged herself into her office, the "squints" were busily at work. At her desk, she sat deep in thought. They've never admitted their love for each other, yet she felt some sort of connection towards him.

Angela had once asked Temperance what does she see when she sees herself getting old. She couldn't answer.

"I see you with him." It was the artist's answer to her. "I know you love him and he loves you. Although, you two haven't said anything to each other. But, I know."

At times they felt each other's thoughts. They didn't know how exactly to tell the other what they felt for each other. They were there for one another, that was all that mattered.

Seely sat in his car outside of the institution. He saw his life flashed before him. The moment they first met...their many investigations...late nights conversations...the way they knew when one needed the other. Just everything about her went through his head. One memory he had was of no recollection of having told her he loved her.

Temperance thought of him constantly. She knew every detailed memories of him, sometimes annoying memories of him. His nickname for her, "Bones", brought a smile to her face. She asked how could one man make her feel the way she did? Each time their investigations came to an end, deep down inside of her, she could not wait for their next case...just to be with him, to be near him. She wanted to tell Booth she loved him, but, maybe next time or maybe not. Afterall, isn't it the man who's supposed to admit his undying love to her?

Having sat in his car for the past twenty minutes, he bravely got out, slammed his door shut and walked inside of the institution, passed several of her co-workers and into Tempe's office. Angela motioned to the others. It was so unlike Booth to not have acknowledged them. They watched as he entered the doctor's office and closed the door.

"What's that all about?" Hodgins asked.

Angela shrugged, but smiled. "Something must have happened last night. I'd love to be a fly on her wall at this very minute."

They felt uncomfortable as they spoke politely to each other, like in meeting someone for the very first time. Not their usual chatter, he in a noisy manner, she in her sarcastic fashion. It was getting harder each time they were together. Seely appeared quite nervous. Tempe stood at a standstill. After last night's telephone call, she wasn't quite sure what was expected out of him.

She felt like on a first date with a guy and they were on their best behavior. He wasn't ranting on about another one of his investigations and she wasn't talking about the fundamental science of anthropology.

"How are you, Bones?" He asked nervously.

"Fine, thank you," she answered.

"Uh-about last night's call..."

"Yes?" She felt her heart beat rapidly. She was about 99 percent accurate on what he had intended to say to her. But, yet, she was afraid there was a 1 percent chance of being incorrect.

Booth pulled at his collar. "It's...it's getting harder for me not to cross that line of ours. That invisible line...and if I do..."

"Yes?" She interrupted.

He moved in closer to her. "I just wanted to know if I'd be doing the right thing or if I'd be ruining our friendship."

"What line?" She whispered. Her fingers touched his face lightly.

Temperance had never known what it meant to be breathless until that very moment.

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's taking them so long," Angela asked Hodgins.

"Well, you know, they may have important things to talk about and other things." Hodgins replied.

"Yeah, it's the other things, I'd like to know about." She stepped a bit closer to Tempe's office.

"Has anyone told you how nosey you are, Angela? Will you just get away from there? They might be coming out any minute."

"And?" She answered annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that what's behind that closed door is none of your business."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Boundaries they so thought would never be broken, which they fought hard to have kept intact, were finally crossed which was long overdued.

Temperance felt the thumping in her heart as their lips met. Seely pulled her tightly into him and wrapped his arms around her slender body. Her arms twined his neck. He kissed her neck and nuzzled her ears.

"I love you," Booth inadvertently blurted out.

Bones stepped away from him. "You love me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." He replied nervously. "I-I've been wanting to say it for a very long time now. I just wasn't sure how you felt."

Temperance bit her lower lip softly.

"You take my breath away, Bones. I know, I know. It's not like me to say things like this. All this fluff stuff. But, you do things to me, that I've never felt before. You are beautiful and sexy, even when you're annoyed with me."

"Seely, it's not supposed to be like this, you know," her voice was soft.

"Like what?" He pulled at her lab coat.

"You shouldn't have come by."

"Okay. Why is that?" He questioned, a look of puzzlement crossed his face. "It was bound to happen. You new that, didn't you?"

"I didn't. I mean, no. I don't know what I mean. You shouldn't be here. In my office. With Angela and the guys right outside."

"Afraid of me, Bones? Look it was just a kiss. I'll be on my best behavior. If you're worried about something happening in here, nothing will. Gosh, Tempe, give me a little more credit. I won't jump on you."

She took two steps closer to him and whispered. "Yes, you won't jump on me, but, I might." Suddenly, she stepped back. Embarrassed for having blurted out her yearning for him.

Seely was caught by surprise by her remark and smiled.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Temperance walked backwards until she felt the wall against her. Seely closed in on her, but, she halted him. Still, he continued closer and kissed her.

"What scares you the most, Bones? To admit that you feel something for me?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

Booth gently caressed her body.

"Please don't, Booth. Don't touch me. Just stay away from me. Don't do that. Don't get any closer." Yet, she didn't stop him.

His voice was soft and low. "Why not?" He held her close and left no space between them. "You don't want me holding you like this?" He slowly swayed her in his arms. "Or like this?" Booth kissed her neck and moved slowly to the front.

"I-I might not want you to stop." She gasped.

Seely kissed her hard. Temperance snaked her arms around his back. "Umm...what you do to me. Ahh...oh, god."

"Want me to stop?" The aroused FBI agent asked in between his kisses. "You really want me to stop? Do you?"

"No," the anthropologist murmured. "No, don't stop. Please don't stop."

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you guys heard that?" Angela turned to Hodgins and Zach.

"What now?" Hodgins answered a little bit annoyed.

"I heard a click! A click! You know what that means?" Angela exclaimed excitedly.

"They locked the door? Obvious reason". Zach's eyes were glued to Tempe's door.

"Yes! They locked the door! They locked the door! Are they nuts?" Angela was worried for her friends. "Goodman could definitely walk in at any minute. What are we going to say?"

"Uh-oh," Hodgins bugged-out eyes popped out even more.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"What are you doing?" Temperance asked in her oh-so-famous monotone voice.

"Thought we needed privacy, don't you think? You never know who might come in." Seely picked up where he left off. He felt her up.

"Booth, we can't."

He ignored her and slipped her lab coat off of her shoulders. She allowed it to drop down to the floor. Tempe's back leaned against his chest.

"We can't do this here...Ahhhhh." She purred.

Seely's hand slid under her shirt and he cupped her breast. She let out a soft moan. "You were saying?" He pushed her locks away from her neck with his other hand. He nibbled at the softness of her skin.

"Stop it," she whispered. "Just stop it." But, yet she moaned softly in satisfaction.

"You say no, but, your heart means yes, don't you?" He turned her around and kissed her hard. He unzipped his pants and it fell down to his feet. Seely stepped out of them and proceeded to unbutton the first two buttons of her shirt. Tempe just watched, as he slowly undid the third, fourth and finally the last. She helped him open up her top and revealed her red laced brassiere.

Temperance tilted her head back as he gently sucked her delicate neck and ran his tongue slowly down and then stopped at her cleavage. She grabbed onto his head and their lips met. With her lips slightly parted, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a couple of minutes of heavy kissing, licks and slurps, they broke apart only for air.

Temperence pulled his shirt off, and practically ripped it open. His buttons flew everywhere. She's never touched his chest before, until that very moment. Her hands gently massaged his bare skin. He fumbled to unhook her brassiere, after several seconds, Tempe mumbled in barely a whisper.

"It's in the front. The hook's in front." She panted.

He looked at her and never imagined this would be happening between them. The FBI Agent and the Forensic Anthropologist. It sounded like a title of a porn movie. He'd often dreamed of this, but never would he thought it would be a reality. Her nipples were stiff as it stood out before him. Temperance grabbed both of his hands and brought them to her breast.

Booth felt her hardened nipples and he gently massaged the pair. He looked up at her and she smiled. He moved his mouth to her right breast and kissed it, then her left. Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"What?"

Tempe ran her fingers through his hair. "You hungry, Booth?"

"How can you think of eating at a time like this, Bones? We were in the middle of something, in case you haven't noticed."

She gazed at him with her sky blue eyes. "I mean, if you're hungry. I could feed you. If you want me to." She cupped her left breast and gently pinched her nipple.

Astonished, Seely Booth's mouth dropped open.

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Seely stared at Temperance. He took a deep breath and stared at her bosoms. He walked her backwards to the sofa. She straddled him. He opened his mouth. "Hungry," he growled. "Hungry."

It was as if something or someone had suddenly possessed her body, Tempe immediately snapped out of it and jumped off of him. Seely cussed under his breath.

"What...what the hell's happening here? Booth! My god! What the hell was I thinking of? Right here? In my office?" She scrambled for her shirt and quickly covered herself. "Get out, Booth! Get the hell out of here!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Bones. Calm down. We're two consenting adults and..."

She interrupted and blasted him. "Consenting? Consenting adults! What were you thinking of? Coming into my office! Huh? What was I thinking of?" Her eyes did a once over on him and a second before she yelled. "Put your clothes on! Oh, my gosh! Angela and the rest are probably right outside my door at this very minute!" She grabbed onto his arm, then slapped him.

"I said put on your clothes. Where the hell are they anyway?" It was unlike her to have babbled continuously as she picked up his slacks and shirt and threw them in his face.

"Hey! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Every kiss, every touch, every..."

She covered her ears. "Stop it! It's your fault! Just stop it! And don't you touch me!"

"You weren't complaining earlier. You begged me not to stop. Remember?" He pulled up his pants and put on his shirt.

"Hurry up and button up! What's taking you so long?" She practically screamed.

"You lost control and ripped my shirt open. Damned buttons flew off, alright?" He laughed.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Aren't up?"

"Truthfully? Yes! Quit getting so worked up. Nothing happened."

"Nothing? Nothing? A lot happened! A lot! I've never done anything...I never wanted...I wanted..."

"Wanted what, Bones? Just say it, you...wanted...me." He approached her and hung on to her tightly. "Calm down, Tempe. Just calm down. Nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to happen. So, lower your voice. Okay? Before Angela starts pounding on your door. Okay?"

She held on to him tightly. "Okay. Alright."

Seely pulled away from her. He inched his face to hers. Their lips touched lightly. Tempe laid her hands on his chest and caught herself. Suddenly she pushed him away.

"You're doing it again! I can't believe you...can't you catch a hint? Stay away from me!" She grabbed a jacket off of her sofa. "Here! You forgot this last time you were here! Just...just cover yourself and GET OUT."

Booth unlocked the door and opened it quickly. Angela jumped up.

"Angela." He acknowledged her.

"Hey, Booth? What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Angela. Nothing's up! Or will it ever be up!"

Temperance walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know this is so out of character for the both of them, but, it is fanfiction. **

It was late evening. Booth stood in the shower. If only it would be so easy to have rinsed away the pain and anger he felt towards Bones. What possessed him to have gone there in the first place? As he got out of the bathroom, his doorbell rang. He pulled on his shorts and headed to the door.

"Bones? What are doing here?" He stood barefooted and shirtless. "What's with the lab coat?"

Temperance slid her hands across his chest. "Just got out of the shower?"

The touch of her fingers sent tingles through his body. His eyes followed her as she walked into the living room. "Uh-huh," he answered surprised she showed up unexpectedly.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. It's just that...," she hesitated.

"What?"

"I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"You had your reasons. You were right, you know. Angela was outside that door. I wasn't thinking. I-"

"Yes, Seely, we weren't thinking straight. If something had happened there, how would I have been able to face those guys."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Nothing happened. Just forget it." He answered annoyingly. "Just forget anything happened. Or didn't happen."

"You're angry at me, aren't you, Booth?"

"Well, what the hell do you think? I just don't know what you're thinking most of the time. I don't know how you feel about me."

"What do you want me to say?" Tempe pulled her lab coat tightly around herself.

"Maybe, you love me, too." He yelled. "Or do you feel anything for me at all?"

"I love you, Seely."

"Don't force it out of you. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Temperance dropped her lab coat to the floor. "I said I love you, too."

"Your...your naked."

"I'm glad you noticed. Thought I'd give you a head start, instead of ripping it off of me." She turned a full circle and modeled for him. "Maybe now we could pick up where we left off. In the privacy of your own home. Now, where was I? I believe I was about to feed you." Temperance pulled at her nipple.

Booth stared at her, took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed her gently by the arm, pulled her close and pushed his body against hers. He felt the softness of her skin as he ran his hands slowly up and down her back. He turned her around, hugged her, kissed her shoulders, then nibbled on her neck and cupped his hands around her breasts.

They found themselves on his bed. As Booth laid sprawled, Temperance helped him out of his shorts. She proceeded to crawl on him. Her brown hair bounced off of her shoulders as she sat on him in rhythm with the up and down, pumping movements of their ride.

"Hungry?"

"Yes! Yes," he answered breathlessly.

She fed him her right breast and at the same time, she felt his membrane as it grew even harder inside of her. Slowly, he sucked softly.

"Harder!" Demanded Temperance. And he had done as she asked.

"More?" She questioned him and pulled out her breast, then inserted the other into his hungry mouth. He sucked so hard that she let out a pleasurable scream.

"Oh, baby!" Booth flipped her over, entered and pumped her slowly. Her moans grew louder as he entered her deeper inside. "You feel so good. So, very good, baby!"

Temperance wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her muscles inside as he plunged into her faster with his movements. They held each other and swayed, side to side, back and forth. Hot sweat ran down their naked bodies and she dug into his shoulders as she raced faster to keep up with him. Their uncontrolled actions of pumps and plunges were similar to animalistic behavior. Finally, they exploded at the same time.

The anthropologist hung on to him as he tried to slip out. "Wait," she whispered. "I'm not done yet."

She screamed, then whimpered, then screamed again. "Oh, Seely, oh, god, I could go on all night."

"Like this, honey?" Booth asked as he pumped her as hard as he could. "And this? How about this?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "More! I want more! Don't stop!" She climaxed one more time before she released him from her hold.

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

A pounding on his front door caused Seely to jump out of bed and made a dash into the living room.

"Booth! Booth!" A familiar panicked stricken voice hollered outside his door.

"Angela?" He yanked the door open. "What the hell?" The FBI agent stood in his boxers.

Without an invitation, she pushed her way into his house and had not even paid attention of his appearance. "It's Temperance. I've been calling her all night and went to her place. I-I can't find her. She was so upset after you left yesterday, I don't even know if she arrived home. I don't know where she is."

"Will you calm down. Look..."

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Tempe walked into the living room unaware of Angela's presence.

"Tempe! You're here!" Angela's eyes widened surprised to see her friend dressed in one of Booth's oversized tee shirt. "Sweetie, I've been worried about you. You didn't answer your cell," she said excitedly, then changed her tone of voice. "But then, I can understand why you've been too busy to pick up your phone."

Temperance was speechless and embarrassed. She pulled at her shirt as if to to cover up whatever love bites her lover left on her.

Booth spoke up for her. "As you can see, she's fine, Angela. Uh, nothing to worry about. She's fine, we're fine."

"I can see that," she shoved him, winked at Temperance and quickly left the house.

"Seely, I-I'd better go."

"Aw, come on, Bones, it was just Angela. And besides, it's Saturday. We could just hang out for the rest of the day."

"Uh, look, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to have come over last night. What was I thinking of? I'm terribly sorry." Tempe sounded apologetic. She headed into the bedroom, he followed her. She threw on her lab coat as Booth stood confused.

"I-I've never done anything like this before. I can't imagine what you're thinking of me at this very moment."

He pulled her close, but, she pushed him away.

"Temperance! You are a very sensual woman. And last night was something...it wasn't wrong...what we did."

"Yes, Booth! Everything was wrong! I threw myself at you. I came here with no clothes on except for this damned lab coat. Look, I've got to go."

"Tempe, no." He shadowed her quickly to the front door and held his hand against the door. "Don't leave."

"Please, get out of the way, Agent Booth! It was a mistake. It never should have happened."

"So, you're regretting every moment we had? Every touch?" He gently grabbed her arm.

"Seely, please. Let go," she begged, then jerked her arm away from him.

His anger quickly rose. "Sure thing, Doc. Here, let me open the door for you." As soon as she walked out, he slammed the door behind her.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Temperance slammed the door behind her. She walked into her living room and discarded her lab coat onto the floor. Quickly, she had gone into her bedroom, opened her dresser drawers, pulled out a tee-shirt and baggy old shorts and put them on. His image came to her immediately and every moment, every touch they shared lingered in her head. She collapse down on her knees and cried. Embarrassment overcame her. She closed her eyes shut, yet his image still stayed in her mind. Her telephone rang, but she ignored to answer it. Then, her cell phone had rung immediately after. She knew it was him calling, that FBI agent who had made passionate love to her and she to him for what seemed like hours throughout the night. She hadn't known how long she'd been on the floor, slowly she pulled herself up and retreated into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

it rained hard that day and Temperance sat on her living room sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. Rain poured down heavily and flooded the streets. She sighed miserably. It had been a wasted Saturday as she laid around her house. It was six o'clock in the evening and the sound of thunder roared and lightening flickered in the air. Anyone would have been a fool to be out in this kind of weather. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door, then her doorbell rang. She peeked out of her side window. Like she told herself, anyone would be a fool to be out in a storm.

He stood at the front door soaked from the rain.

"Booth!" She gasped at the sight of him drenched.

He shut the door and stared at her for a moment. "What? I couldn't get hold of you. I tried all day. So, since you weren't answering my phone calls, thought I'd come by. I would have been here sooner, but the rain wouldn't let out." He took off his coat and hung it carefully on the door hook.

"It's not like I was expecting you. You shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous out there."

He could tell by the look on her face he worried her. "I'm here, aren't I? And nothing happened to me." He assured her and shook the excess water that collected on his head due to the downpour onto her carpet.

"What do you want, Seely?"

"Well, if I told you I want you, I think you'd probably hit me right now."

She stared at him, her eyes didn't blink once.

"Look, Bones, about this morning, why'd you leave? You regretted last night? What we did? Everything?" He pulled her close, but, she stepped away from him.

"Don't. Don't touch me, Booth."

"And I know you mean it, this time. Was it because of Angela? The way she came barging in."

Tempe crossed her hand in front of her and said nothing.

"Say something, damn it! Tell me to fuck off or something. Just anything. I don't like your silent treatment."

"Seely, I...," she hesitated.

"What? Bones? Damn it! What? Just say what's on your mind. You had no right leaving the way you did this morning. So, why did you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, it's because I was sort of embarrassed when Angela appeared. And I've never done anything like that before. You have to believe me."

He just smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Well, it's nothing to smile about. I..,." she raised her voice. "You make me do things I've never felt like doing before. I think of things I want to do to you and I've never been like that. Ever."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Because it scares me. You scare me. You come into my life. I'm not ready to have anyone in my life."

"Why? Excuse me for saying, but, you think I'll disappear suddenly like your parents? Look, I don't know why they say things happen for a reason, but, they just do. And I'm your reason right now. Take a risk, Bones. I'm willing to. And if you give me a chance, I'll never disappoint you."

Tempe turned away, lowered her head, crossed her arms in front of her chest and paced the floor.

"Trying to decide if you actually want me in your life or not, Bones?" He grabbed her and stayed an arms length away from her. "Say something?"

"When it comes to you, I feel like a drug addict, Booth."

"Drug addict? I don't understand." He frowned at her.

"Being with you, I crave for more," she whispered.

Booth pulled Temperance into a long and lingering kiss. His tongue caressed hers gently at first and she felt him as he had begun to harden. Full of want, need and desire, they kissed intensely and passionately. She nipped at his lower lip.

He led her into the bedroom and slid his hands into the waist of her shorts. She pulled it down onto the floor along with her panty, then helped him out of his jeans. He laid her down onto the bed as they ripped their shirts off. He kissed her lips, her neck and made it down to her breasts. Booth explored her body even more as she moaned softly with delight. He kissed her belly. Slowly, her legs had begun to spread apart and his mouth felt the wetness between her legs.

"Moist," he whispered, as he slurped her up and then gently nipped at her clitoris, then licked her repeatedly. He thrusted his tongue into her as she squeezed his head between her legs as he built her up to an orgasm. Booth pulled away and immediately laid atop her and entered her again. He rocked her slowly at first, then rapidly, as their movements became uncontrollable. She dripped like a leaky faucet, which caused him to slip out of her. Quickly, he entered her again, this time, her muscles gripped him tightly.

"Come with me, baby, come with me!" He spoke loudly as they both worked harder until they lost control of their sexual releases. "Now!" He yelled.

"I'm right behind you, I'm right behind you!" Temperance yelled back. She felt the explosion of him hit her walls repeatedly as it filled up her tank, then overflowed out of her.

Finally, Seely rolled off of her. "More, baby? More?" He asked, then kissed her hard as she pulled his hands to her vagina. She snaked her arms around him as he stimulated her as she came one last time. She was in ecstasy as her orgasm lasted much longer and it aroused Booth even more that she brought her mouth down on him for the grand finale.

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning. Temperance was practically on Seely as she laid comfortably asleep. He woke her and caressed her bare back. She murmured softly and ran her fingers slowly on his chest.

"Morning," he kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried she might have regretted their night of passion again.

She sat up and smiled. Temperance leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

He looked at her in amazement. "Uh, you know, Tempe, truthfully? I'm a little sore right now," he said in embarrassment.

She laughed. "No silly, I meant, I thought a Sunday brunch would be nice right now. You know, go down somewhere to the Plaza and have something to eat. I'm famished and I don't remember when the last time I've eaten."

"Oh. I just thought, you know, never mind." He kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I know what you thought. Come on. Get up." She yanked him out of bed. "I'll fix the bed while you go take a shower. I'll go in after you. Unless, you want me in there with you," she flashed a naughty smile.

"Thought you wanted to go out for brunch? If you join me, we'll never make it out of the house. And I..."

"I know, a little sore. I'll wait my turn."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth just took a sip of his coffee when he spotted Angela at the entrance of the restaurant with a male friend waiting to be seated. He cussed under his breath.

"Don't look now, Bones, but, Angela just walked in with one of her boyfriends," he warned her.

Temperance slightly looked over her shoulder. "It's alright, Seely, she was bound to have found out sooner or later. I would have preferred later. By now, she probably called the rest of the guys."

"And you can handle that? Us? Together?"

"What do you think? I can't hide from it. Besides, I think everyone was waiting for it to happen." Temperance leaned across their table and kissed him. "Yes, I can handle us, them. Everyone. As long as you're by my side."

Temperance rose from her chair and waved at Angela as she and her friend followed the hostess.

"Tempe, Booth," she acknowledged them politely with a glimmer in her eyes. "I'm glad you two took time off to come to eat, sweeties." She winked at the both of them.

Temperance hugged her friend and whispered into her ears. "Well, yes. After all those extra curriculum activities Booth and I participated in, we were famished."

**The End**


End file.
